When the Clock Strikes Midnight
by A city that never sleeps
Summary: This takes place during the Games arc, right before the preliminary games are announced. While Gray awaits in his chambers for the return of his fellow Fairy Tail members, he feels a sudden emptiness in his heart; as if there were something he had forgotten. As they pursue the competition, it isn't just an impression, he's fairly certain there's something missing. Yet what?


**A/N**: _Hey! I know I haven't posted in a while (and I will get to my other fanfictions as soon as possible) but I sort of finally caught up on the chapters of Fairy Tail, which sent me back to my love for this ship. This is just an introduction to the main plot, I guess. I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated._

* * *

**When the clock strikes Midnight**

Her legs folded beneath her, she was seated as comfortably as she could manage. Shoulders hunched, the scarlet mage bore a distinctive scowl on her face as she sent furtive glances to the clock above her head. The longer hand was slowly making its way towards the bold twelve at the top, which would indicate the start of the preliminary games.

Flicking her hair backwards, her hands held newly bought cards up to her face as she attempted to entertain herself, all the while pushing away her irritated thoughts on behalf of her team.

She already knew that the others were very well aware of the importance of the games, of the honour Fairy Tail was to regain, yet that wasn't enough to suppress her worrisome stance as she began to fidget. Fifteen minutes left. She could hear the echo of the clock in the near silent room, hovering above her head as a threat.

What would be the outcome if they didn't make it on time?

The others hadn't been all too bothered by the time limit that had been imposed on them, before the games would start. Erza had suspected it from the start to be something important, and did not wish to take any chances. However, before she could put any word in, they had fled for the streets of Crocus. Their belongings were discarded alongside their beds (obviously, each guild was assigned only one room) and otherwise untouched. She had given up on going after them, allowing them this one liberty.

In between the time they had been eradicated for seven years, and to add the moment they had spent in the celestial world, the Fairy Tail members that had been on Tenroujima hadn't really had the time to appreciate their return to Fiore. What with the games, she didn't think they would have much time for exploration afterwards either. This was the only moment of peace they had left.

Sighing, she placed her game of cards on the floor before standing up, calling upon her magic to change into her regular clothing; her metal armour to secure her back and the blue skirt beneath. She rarely changed from this attire (unless she was in battle of course) due to her insecurities.

Insecurities not many knew about save for a select few.

One of those few was leaning by the doorway, having taken advantage of the proud warrior's moment of relapse to gain entry into their rooms without a sound.

He wasn't all that graceful or catlike as other mages could be, but he held a certain affinity with concealing himself and entering rooms without raising alarm. He did not want to scare Erza, but somehow he had also wanted to catch her by surprise.

However, the ice maker made a slight creak with his left foot, alerting the mage's ears.

Instantaneously a flying sword was sent his way as Gray barely dodged it with a tilt of his head. The scarlet haired knight turned around, watchful hues defying him, only to slightly drop her arm at the reconnaissance of the man that stood before him.

"Gray?" She asked uncertainly. This could always be an impostor, someone who perhaps detained the ability to change their shape and appearance at leisure. She lowered her raised weapon but did not weaken her grasp on the handle.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Erza." He said softly, holding his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. "I'm not an impostor."

As their eyes met, a split second was all Erza needed to nod her head and allow her weapon to disappear from her view. She didn't know what it was about Gray's eyes that allowed her to recognize him immediately, but it had certainly worked.

Glancing up at the clock, she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Ten minutes. Where could the others be?"

Gray folded his arms across his bare torso, shaking his head slowly at Erza's inquisitive. Natsu had most likely gotten himself into some fight or another and Lucy was probably in the shops somewhere. What bothered him the most was Wendy's absence.

"You know them, Erza." He said as he flopped himself down onto what would be his bed, turning his worries towards the actual problem. The games were drawing near and they were still very unaware of what had become of their powers. Had their magic really benefited from Ultear's spell or was it simply a sadistic devise on her part?

In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter. For the sake of his guild however, he truly hoped it was the former.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here, Gray." She said as she smiled up at him, seating herself on her bed in a similar fashion.

She was glad for his company; she was always at ease in his presence. It had been as such for as long as she could remember – life ever since she had joined Fairy Tail couldn't possibly be the same without Gray. They supported each other mutually. They were partners as well as friends.

"I'm not that much of a trouble maker, am I?" He asked as he made a face, teasing her in their usual manner.

Erza couldn't help but laugh as she pointed towards his nearly clothe less body.

"I don't think the women of Fiore are all too fond of your lack of clothing, Gray. Who's to say they haven't made a new regulation about attire since we've been gone? You should look out for yourself, you know." She grinned as the other jumped up to look down on his body, rapidly clothing himself in his competition attire.

Five more minutes.

"What do you think is the meaning behind this whole hour limit? I don't think it's that important, they're probably just messing with us."

"—I don't know. I wouldn't risk it." She said in a small voice, her eyes darting towards the door once more. She was less nervous than before, Gray having joined her side, but couldn't help but turn around every few seconds to check if they had not arrived.

Two minutes.

"In any case, I can't wait for the games to begin! I'll be up against Lyon for sure."

Erza smiled at her friend's competition against his childhood friend. Lyon and him both shared the same form of magic (also having shared the same teacher) and were in all likelihood rivals. Rivals in love as well, Erza chuckled to herself.

One minute.

"Good luck. To all of us. And don't forget to listen to what Jellal said." She said, regaining part of her usual serious tone.

Thirty seconds.

"Shouldn't they be bursting through the door now?" She questioned dubiously. She knew that the other three were forgetful, but this was really pushing it.

Twenty.

"Erza, I don't think –"

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven –

"Natsu!"

Six.

"Lucy!"

"Huh, where's Wendy?" Gray glanced behind her as they arrived, both nearly breathless at the door. A glint in Natsu's eyes told him he had gotten into a brawl just as he had predicted; tch. He wondered if Natsu and Lucy had met up along the way.

Two.

"Erza, Wendy's not here yet—" Gray turned around to face the scarlet mage once more, concern gracing his features.

Zero.

There was a moment of silence, a moment where the ice mage's entire mind went blank. He couldn't remember his thoughts from a few minutes ago, although it felt as if it were something important. Was that ache that he felt in his heart?

"What is it, Gray?" Came Lucy's inquiring gaze.

"I thought… I thought someone was supposed to be standing there."

The direction in which he was looking at contained nothing but an empty bed, its sheets ruffled in the slightest by the member sitting there, Evergreen.

The room contained nothing but the four members, as azure orbs trailed over the room, searching for _something. _Nothing. There was nothing at all.

"Where's Wendy?"


End file.
